I'm Already There
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Harry is on a mission, and he misses his family. I suck a summaries! Please Read and Review! It better than is sounds. The Song is by Lonestar.


Author's note: Another one of my songfics! Harry x Ginny and family fluff!

I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

* * *

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time_

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughin' in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone'_

_Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Harry Potter pulled out the mirror he used on missions to call his wife. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without knowing she and the children were alright, he wanted to here hear sweet voice say, "I love you," before he went to sleep.

It wasn't Ginny who answered, it was seven year old Albus. "Daddy, when are you coming home?" Harry's heart ached, he heard the laughter of James and Lily end as they gather around the mirror to talk to their father. Tears were in Albus and Lily's eyes. Harry had to wipe a tear from his eye at the sight of them. He said the first thing that came to mind.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know, I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

"I'm already there with you, even if you can't see me. I'll always be in your hearts and minds. I'm the sunshine in your hair, the shadow on the ground. Listen to the wind, I'm there too. I love you, and I know that I'm in your prayers, so don't worry guys, I'm already there with you. I'll be home soon."

_She got back on the phone_

_Said, "I really miss you darlin'"_

_"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"_

_"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes"_

Ginny got the mirror from their children. She told them they had an hour until bedtime. This of course caused the Potter children to groan. Harry's heart ached even more at the sighed of his wife.

"I really miss you, Harry, when are you coming home?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Harry smiled sadly, "I'm not sure, Gin. But I should be home in two weeks at the latest. I miss you and the kids so much. I hate being away from you all." Ginny smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright. I really wish I was laying in your arms right now, right after making love." Harry tried to hold back a groan, he didn't want the kids to hear that. "But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight, because you'll be in mine. I'll gently kiss your lips, and touch you with my fingertips." Harry smiled at the thought. "You have a big day tomorrow, Mr. Potter. Turn out the light and close your eyes. I love you, and remember one thing…."

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shinin' down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

"…I'm already there with you, in your heart, everywhere you look. I love you, Harry." Harry smiled at his wife, "Good night, Ginny, I love you." He had to put the mirror away, much to his dismay, but the thought of his wife and children helped him fall asleep. Happy memories with Teddy, Ginny, Albus, James and Lily.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

No matter what, Harry knew that Ginny would be with him wherever he was. He fought a war to keep her and many others safe, and he wouldn't let go of her that easily.

_I'm already thereTake a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there_

What do you think of it? Love it, hate it? I do hope you like it.


End file.
